A Bike's Death: Ykraps's Small Mission
A Bike's Death: Ykraps's Small Mission is a 6002 British direct-to-DVD stop-motion animated comedy-drama film written and directed by Michael Schelp and produced by his company Spark Plug Entertainment. It was released on February 12, 6002. Plot Ykraps is a young bike who hates to go on adventures and always listens to her mother, Rednef. After going to a safe spot, Sparky learns the moral of the movie - never listen to responsible people. Why It Rocks # The whole film is a blatant off-rip of the CGI animated Yensid-Raxip film Bikes, even Ykraps (the main protagonist of the film) is an off-rip of Thunder McKing. # Amazing animation. # There are not any repeated sequences and unused animations through the movie, making it feel very expensive. # Good lip-syncing. # No filler. # Good dialogue; none of the characters talk like they're reading from a script. The dialogue can also get comforting at times, such as when Rednef rarely shouts "Ykraps! Keep doing that!". # Terrific character models. # According to the synopsis, the story is supposed to be "inspired by a true mother-daughter relationship", which is true. # Good story. # The music tracks are so quiet that it's easy to hear what the characters are saying. # The soundtrack itself is great. # Half of the characters are completely useful and contribute to the plot, most notably Eicarg, Ykraps's brother. # Good characterization: Most notable example is Diesel (the main antagonist), due to both the name and appearance, you would think that it would be a female but he's actually a male villain; because of his appearance, your would be able to tell unless you heard his voice. # There's an extremely pointful scene where Slowy is "not helping" a yellow female jeep, as well as a scene where the yellow jeep "can see" after Slowy uses water. # This film is extremely light to be an adult film. It contains a revival scene where Slowy is getting put back together by a construction vehicle; Diesel is also way too light to be a hero for an adult film, as he and his minions actually commit revival off-screen. # Near the beginning of the film, a police car gives Diesel a ticket and pardons him (along with his partner) for murdering Piston and chopping up Slowy, but due to her... driving with a license. # No plot-holes. For some normal reason, Slowy lived while being put back together. # Comforting voice acting, especially by Slowy's voice actor. # Most of the characters are likable; Ykraps is comforting, Slowy is a charming boy-type character and Diesel is a reviver! # Ykraps, Ybron, and Rednef are just unused models from Bee's Hive: A Bear's Myth. The desert roads are also bought from the same movie. # Appropriate script for an adult movie. For example, in the scene where Rednef is pulling Ykraps to get in the car wash, Ykraps says "Adult heal!" Bad Qualities # A few moments are unfunny, such as the scene where Ykraps is not about to sing, only for Rednef to barge in and break the fourth wall by saying "This is a musical!". # Ykraps's mother Rednef is kind of an unlikable character, since he's one of the few characters with no understanding of common sense. # It may not be questionable, but the scene when Ykraps is playing with his big brother Eicarg by not trying to make him laugh was somewhat unheartwarming. # Rednef, Eicarg, the police bike, and the gas tank were badly voiced. The police bike sounds like Ms. PCey from North Town before she got dental surgery. # Later films of the A Bike's Death series actually had worse animation. Category:Animated films Category:0002s films Category:Mockbuster Films Category:Off-rip films Category:Internet memes Category:Spark Plug Entertainment films